Yuuki's Weakness
by katzemadchenchan
Summary: KanameXYuuki Yuuki's Ultimate Weakness:Who knew a massage could do that to her?


**A/N: **Hey! Katze here with a Kaname x Yuuki story. I was in the mood for smut, Kaname and Yuuki smut that is, therefore I wrote this. Unfortunately, when I started to write this I realized that adding a lemon here would be unattractive, so I'll save it for another one-shot. Anyway, please enjoy, I don't have a beta-reader, so there definitely would be grammatical mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, though I so desperately wish I had someone like Kaname in my life...no, scratch that, I wish I _had_ THE Kaname in my life.

**Timeline:** Consider it AU, past the whole Rido thing, life's back to normal and Yuuki has recently transferred to the night class.

* * *

_Scratch scratch_

Kaname looked down for a second to see Yuuki viciously attacking her notebook with her rubber before looking back at her face. He smiled; if looks could kill then that book would be dead, many _many _times.

Well, there was a bright side; at least she hadn't learned how to burn things yet.

_Scratch scratch_

They both were sitting inside Kaname's study, seated on opposite sides of his big, mahogany desk. Yuuki had her homework in front of her, her head bent down low over her notebook. The pen in her hand whizzed by on the sheet of paper in front of her, and every few minutes she would scratch her pen brutally over it. Kaname _had_ to feel sorry for it, only a bit. For the most part, he found it extremely amusing.

_Scratch…scratch_

Different books and a couple dozen crumpled sheets of paper were scattered about her haphazardly. He sneaked a peek at the floor. Yes, the floor was littered with tiny paper balls as well. The maids would obviously enjoy cleaning any mess made by his Yuuki, but he had to wonder how many more notebooks was she planning to destroy. He had been counting; today, she had used up five of them.

Kaname had his usual documents and papers placed in front of him, unfinished and forgotten. His attention had been completely diverted by the frustrated girl opposite him. He stifled a chuckle when he saw her knit her brows and sigh in annoyance.

It was a normal routine for them. Yuuki would always do her homework in his study while he would do his usual work related to business. Not that she didn't have a study of her own and not because it was out of convenience. It was just that he had insisted she sit with him; give him company as he had put it. After ten years of being away from her, he just couldn't bear to spend one second without her.

_Rip_

But on top of that, he just loved watching her facial expressions when she set to do her homework; annoyance, irritation, defeat, victory and then annoyance again when she got the answer wrong. It was Kaname's ultimate past time. She was just so _animated._ So much so, that he'd forget what he was doing and stare at her like an enraptured fool. He could hardly blame himself, wouldn't anyone find looking at the love of their life do their homework more fascinating than going over business files?...or something along the lines of that.

So maybe it was out of convenience…for him.

Yuuki sighed once more and tried, for the hundredth time, to remove the kink in her neck. She tilted her neck to one side, then the other, and then gave up with another annoyed sigh.

Kaname considered once again to ask her if she needed any help and thought better of it. She hated being helped, especially in her studies. He couldn't help but feel proud of that. He silently watched her attack her work once more with her rubber. She would need another one soon.

_Rub rub_

Transferring to the night class had been a problem for her in more ways than one. The studies in the night class were advanced, and Yuuki, not being the brightest student(which Kaname found extremely cute, along with anything else about her. Being head over heels in love with someone did that to you) in her previous day classes, found the vampire syllabus to be…well, 'hell reincarnated', as she had put it.

He had asked her if she would prefer taking it slow at first, learning the easy topics first before getting into the more difficult ones. He had also told her that no one would put it against her if she found the books too difficult. Everyone loved the pureblood princess, not only because she was kind and sweet, but she was generous and unbelievably beautiful too(though Kaname hoped he was the only male who thought so).

Besides, other vampires had been taught all this since they had been born. They had been taught Quantum Physics at the age of six. But she had blatantly refused, not wanting to be the odd one out. Kaname knew it probably stemmed from being a pureblood which made her believe that she had to be better than the rest, or at least up to par with them.

_Scratch scratch SCRATCH…RIP!_

Therefore, along with studying a syllabus way too advanced for her during classes, she would spend hours bent over her notebooks in Kaname's study after that, going from one topic to another, or just sticking to one, until she got it. Kaname always asked if she needed any help, but she would always refuse.

Which brought him back to her current predicament. Yuuki abruptly tore out another page of her notebook and crumpled it to a tiny ball, using a bit too much force. She dropped it dejectedly on to the table when she had sufficiently compacted it enough. She then tilted her neck once again and let out another frustrated sigh when the tension in her neck didn't leave.

Well, even though Kaname wasn't allowed to help her he could at least ease the tension out of her, right? He silently got up from his chair, a new idea forming in his mind.

"Trouble, Yuuki?" He asked softly, his velvety voice conveying complete innocence. Of course he already knew the answer to that, he had been watching her the whole time. He walked around the desk towards her.

Yuuki forlornly raised her head, her eyebrows knit in frustration. "Of course there is, Kaname-sempai," she answered, glaring at her notebook in front of her.

"What's the point in studying _all this_? Why does it have to be so difficult!?" She raised her textbook, accusingly holding in front of Kaname.

"And why are there so many _letters _in _math_!?" she nearly shouted. She threw the book carelessly aside, letting Kaname wrap his arms around her in a soothing gesture. "It's math for crying out loud..." she mumbled.

He whispered in her ear, pleased to see her visibly shiver, "the offer still stands Yuuki, I could ask the board of directors to go a bit easy on you. They would understand."

She suddenly straightened, reaching again for her pen. Kaname let go of her. "No Kaname-Sempai, it's okay, I just need to- argh!"

She instantly grabbed hold of her nape.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" He couldn't keep the mischievous glint off his eyes, this was his opening.

Yuuki craned her neck once more. "It's my neck, it hurts a lot."

Kaname bent down to look into her eyes, "then, would you like me to give you a neck massage?"

She widened her eyes at his offer, quickly blushing. She immediately looked elsewhere. "I-If you'd like to."

"It would be my pleasure," he said happily, turning to stand behind her chair. He gently lifted her long hair and set it past one shoulder, sifting his hand through her hair before letting go. "Now, let's see if I can do this." He folded his sleeves quickly.

Yuuki looked up at him, still slightly blushing before she looked away. "You don't have to do this, Kaname-sempai."

Kaname lifted a finger to the back of her neck, lazily sliding it down her skin before moving back upwards. He felt her shiver again. "Oh, but I want to," he whispered into her ear.

He started slowly, using his thumbs to massage her nape, making small circles on her skin. He applied only a small amount of pressure, afraid she might get hurt. "Is this okay?"

She took a moment to answer, "could you, apply a bit more pressure?" she asked nervously.

Kaname did so and Yuuki let out a sigh. "Ah, much better."

A small smile graced his lips. So she wasn't as breakable as she looked. He expertly moved his hands downwards, using his palms and fingers to massage her shoulders. She visibly relaxed, the muscles in her neck easing up. She let out another pleasured sigh, her hands gripping the armrests of her chair tightly. "Oh, you're very good."

Kaname let out a chuckle. "Thank you, my lady."

"Very good," Yuuki murmured once again in a low voice. He ignored that with another smile and moved his hands towards her nape again, using his wrist this time to apply pressure, moving in slow, sensuous circles. She was unintentionally tightening and relaxing her hold on the chair, her movements in sync with his hands. He suddenly paused when he heard her moan, his smile wiping off his face.

"Don't stop," she said quickly in a husky voice. "Please."

He continued where he had left off, his heartbeat quickening, switching to his other wrist and rotating it in the opposite direction. Yuuki let out another moan. "So very good," she murmured again, her husky tone making her voice break.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. Listening to her moan was doing something crazy to him, his heart was pounding in his chest so loud, he thought she could hear it. His eyes changed color, he could tell because of the faint red haze blanketing his vision. He could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest and see her skin becoming flushed.

It wasn't helping him any.

And her moaning and sighing constantly without restrain was making it difficult to think straight. Her skin felt so incredibly hot beneath his hands, past feverish. The blood circulating under her skin was entrancing him.

He mechanically switched from wrist to thumbs, reducing pressure without noticing doing so, almost stroking her neck now. It didn't seem to make any difference to her, she seemed way past gone in her pleasure.

"Ah, Kaname," she moaned for the something-th time. He was losing count. She suddenly grabbed hold of one of his hands, clutching tightly by the wrist. Kaname stopped what he was doing, transfixed by her sudden movement. His thoughts came so slow to him, all he could do was look.

Yuuki brought his hand gradually to her lips, using her other hand to kiss whatever part of his hand before slipping his index finger past her mouth. He unknowingly bit his lip. She had her tongue wrapped around his finger, licking without restraint, her movements so erotic it aroused him.

He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. He could feel his breathing quickening, his own pulse racing with hers.

Eyes intent on his goal, he willed his finger past her teeth and felt her fang, deftly slicing his finger on it. She fluttered her eyes open before lowering her lashes, sucking at the blood, her eyes becoming redder by the second.

Kaname was the one to moan next, reveling in the unbound pleasure. He bit his lower lip harder, his fangs making it bleed. He could feel his resistance gradually snapping. He leaned towards her neck, his fangs glistening in the light, when he suddenly stopped.

She had taken his finger out of his mouth and was guiding his hand down the front of her throat, over her collarbone and on top of her dress. His mind slowly joined the pieces as she slowly slid his hand down her middle, over her stomach and on top of her leg which she had lifted up. Her breathing came out in short gasps. That was when he realized.

"Yuuki, did the massage…arouse you?"

She suddenly froze, her hand pausing from sliding his hand underneath her dress. She didn't let go and swiftly stood up, her back facing him. She carelessly flipped her hair off her shoulder with her other hand, pulled Kaname by the wrist with a bit too much force. His body hit the side of the desk in front of them with a thud. Before he could register what had suddenly gotten into her, she pushed him backwards till he fell on the desk and agilely climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

Yuuki intently looked down at Kaname, her eyes mirroring the same bloody color as his. She grasped the front of his shirt tightly, bending down till her face was inches above his. That was it, his restraint finally snapped.

"I want you," she said in a low, furious voice, her red eyes filled with desire and want.

"I am yours, Yuuki," he whispered back, his hand sliding possessively through her silky hair before grasping a handful of them.

"I want you _now_, Kaname," she repeated, leaning inwards, her fingers already ripping through his shirt.

"Good, because I'm not letting go of you anyway," he said before completely pulling her down and crushing his lips on hers.

A crisp knock sounded on the door. "Kaname-sama, I-YIKES!"

* * *

Aido walked past a grinning Kain in the corridor with a confused look. "What's with Akatsuki? Idiot smiles like he's just committed murder or something," he mumbled as he hurriedly reached Kaname-sama's study. Without thinking, he loudly knocked on the door, his mind elsewhere.

"Kaname-sama, I-YIKES!" Aido jumped four feet back when the wall surrounding the door cracked. He placed a shaky hand over his wildly beating heart, looking at the two cracks, one slightly smaller than the other.

Kain walked idly towards him and placed a sign on the door handle saying 'DO NOT DISTURB'. He then turned to look at Aido and grinned again. Aido was still clutching the front of his shirt.

Kain grabbed his cousin's arm and dragged him away from the door, whispering in his ear. "I think the Kurans would like their privacy right now."

Aido just nodded.

* * *

**E/N:** And that's how it happened the first time( honestly, Aido should have been able to hear their clothes ripping. And what the hell was Kain doing there....someone cry 'PERVERT!' XD). Yuuki's usually the type to be timid and shy, so I wanted to write something in which she is the exact opposite. It seemed that smut would ruin the story so I didn't add any, if, however, you're interested in reading about some, tell me. Writing smut is fun ^^

Honestly, I don't know why people prefer Zero over Kaname, maybe because he's more compassionate. They obviously don't take into account the fact that if Kaname acted like Zero, he would have been eaten alive by the council...literally. I bet the other reason is that most of the people have seen the anime and not read the manga, if they had the sense to read the manga( which is without a doubt a gazillion times better than the anime), they would have realized how Kaname really is. He's just so utterly and completely devoted to Yuuki that it makes me sigh...it's like he imprinted on her or something( only Twilight readers would understand this line). Wah, I wish I had a Kaname...does anyone know how to clone character to life?

Till next time ^^ Sayonara! Buhbye!


End file.
